Modem 2015
Modem Overview Modem is an electronic device, full name Modulator/Demodulator(2), that makes the transmission of data to or from a computer possible via telephone or other communication lines.(1) A Modem can be inside or outside a computer,connecting to the motherboard in order to provide the basic access to the internet and is able to connect one computer directly to internet. Although, in order to have wireless internet or multiple connections to the internet including more than one computer, a cell phone, or gaming systems, a router is needed.(3) Cable modem.jpg How Does it Work? A Modem connects to the internet through telephone or tv cable wires. In order for computer signals to connect they must go through modulation so that their signals can carry through the necessary connection. Without the modem a computer cannot connect to the basic internet.(4) Connect-to-modem.gif Parts of a Dail-Up Modem 1) On/Off Button is a spring loaded control turning the system on and off 2) Capacitors something that can store electrical energy by collection potential energy to help smooth waves of current (7) 3) Volume Control controls volume of the loudspeaker 4) Loudspeaker communicates with other computer through the phone line while the modem is dialing 5) Modem chip this (Modulates) adds outgoing information and (Demodulates) translates digital information from an incoming signal 6) Unnamed Other chip that helps control and facilitate the modem signals 7) Microphone allows your voice to be heard through telephone line 8) Serial Connection now replaced by usb port connection, this connected the computer via serial port 9) Microphone Socket available in order to connect a higher quality microphone 10) Telephone Socket connects modem to a phone socket with a standard telephone cable. There's a second socket where you can plug a phone handset into your modem. This lets you to use your phone through the modem when your computer's not already using the line. 11) Power Input connects modem to external power supply (8) Dial-up-modem.jpg History of Modem One could argue that the first modem was the invention of the telephone, yet for the purpose of this article we will state that it was the internet modem created by Dennis Hayes Dennis ritchie.jpg and Dale Heatherington in 1977. At a very casual yet scholarly lunch one day, Hayes and Heatherington drew the idea of small computers to communicate with other computers using telephone lines. The first modems created were modem boards for the S-100 bus (bus are parts of a computer that connect and send message signals to other parts of the computer), then for the Apple II computers, which were sold to computer hobbyists in April of 1977.(5) Types of Modem Today, there are two types of modem systems used. The more widely used DSL modem, which is connected over phone line to transfer data. If a computer already has an internal modem, this can be connected using dial-in through the land line. DSL receives data faster than sending it and is often not available in remote areas. Cable modems send data over television cables. This connection is shared with other people in your neighborhood which can slow the signal.(6) Sources 1.http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/modem 2.http://pc.net/glossary/definition/modem 3.http://pc.net/helpcenter/answers/difference_between_router_and_modem 4. http://www.businessdictionary.com/definition/modem.html 5.http://history-computer.com/ModernComputer/Basis/modem.html 6.http://www.geeksquad.com/do-it-yourself/tech-tip/comparing-cable-and-dsl.aspx 7.http://www.explainthatstuff.com/capacitors.html 8.http://www.explainthatstuff.com/modems.html